falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
List of locations in Fallout: Equestria
This is a complete list of all locations in the Equestrian Wasteland as featured in Fallout: Equestria. The Equestrian Wasteland can be roughly divided into several regions: the Canterlot ruins, the Fillydelphia ruins, the Everfree Forest, the Manehattan ruins, the countryside surrounding New Appleloosa, and the Ponyville ruins. There is also the region above the cloud cover occupied by pegasi, and Littlehorn Valley, which exists near the border between Equestria and the zebra nation. The Equestrian Heartland The Equestrian Heartland is a large expanse of rural land nestled between the major metropolitan centers of pre-war civilization. Population levels have always been generally low in the Equestrian countryside; most pre-war towns were minor farming towns and trading outposts, and post-war settlements appear to have followed suit. Post-War Settlements *New Appleloosa, a trading outpost. *Old Appleloosa, a slaver outpost. *The Republic *Junction R-7, a mercenary outpost. *Shattered Hoof Correctional Facility, a mercenary outpost. Pre-War Ruins *Hope **Ironshod Firearms *Old Olneigh, a township in Splendid Valley inhabited by Hellhounds. *Maripony, a Ministry of Arcane Sciences hub situated in Splendid Valley and occupied by the unnamed faction of mutated Maripony Alicorns. Landmarks *Rainbow Dash's Shack *Bell Family Farm / Pinkie Pie Museum Ponyville Ruins Ponyville was the largest farming settlement in the Equestrian countryside prior to the war. It is now in ruins and has become a center for raider activity. Post-War Settlements *Stable 2 Pre-War Ruins *Ponyville Library *Carousel Boutique *Sweet Apple Acres *Fluttershy's Cabin Landmarks *Raider Toll Bridge *The Macintosh War Memorial *The Rock of Destiny Manehattan Ruins ] Manehattan, situated in southwestern Equestria, was a pre-war metropolis and one of Equestria's largest and most dense population centers prior to the war. It is now a sprawling ruin, having been a target of a megaspell detonation. Post-War Settlements *Tenpony Tower, a high-class settlement situated in the well-preserved ruins of a Ministry of Arcane Sciences Hub. *Bucklyn Cross, a Steel Rangers fortification situated on the free-standing remains of the Bucklyn Bridge. *Arbu, a settlement on the shores of Manehattan Harbor. *Friendship City, a large settlement situated inside the ruins of the Statue of Friendship in Manehattan Harbor. *Gutterville Pre-War Ruins *Fetlock, suburban ruins on the outskirts of Manehattan **Trixie's Cottage, small cottage on the outskirts of Fetlock **Stable 29, located in a ponyhole under the Sky Bandit *Ministry of Morale Manehattan Hub **Hoofbeats, a famous Manehattan nightclub on the ground floor of the Ministry of Morale Hub *Red Racer Factory *GRHAS *Horseshoe Tower *Four Stars Grand Terminal, the HQ of the Four Stars monorail company. Landmarks *Manehattan Blast Zone, ground zero of the Manehattan megaspell. *Luna Line, a monorail line. *Celestia Line, a monorail line. *Manehattan Gardens *Raider Nest Fillydelphia Ruins Fillydelphia, situated in southeastern Equestria, was a pre-war metropolis and the center of Equestria's manufacturing industries. It is now in ruins, having been the target of a megaspell detonation; however, many of the factories have been restored to serve the purposes of Red Eye's Army. Post-War Settlements *Stable-Tec HQ, the former headquarters of Stable-Tec Corporation, now occupied by the Fillydelphia chapter of the Steel Rangers. *Fillydelphia Main Gate, the entrance to Fillydelphia guarded by Red Eye's Army. Pre-War Ruins *Alpha-Omega Hotel *Ministry of Morale Fillydelphia Hub *Bank of Equestria Landmarks *Fillydelphia Crater *Fillydelphia FunFarm *The Pit *SPP Tower Fillydelphia Canterlot Ruins Canterlot, situated on a mountainside in northeast Equestria, was a pre-war metropolis and the capital of Equestria. As the center of government in Equestria, it was home to Princesses Celestia and Luna, as well as the headquarters of the six ministries that comprised pre-war Equestrian parliament. The majority of its population consisted of unicorns. It is now an irradiated ruin, having been the target of a pink cloud megaspell detonation. Post-War Settlements *Glyphmark *Stable 1 Pre-War Ruins *Downtown Canterlot **The Royal Palace **Ministry Walk ***The Ministry of Arcane Sciences HQ ***The Ministry of Image HQ ***The Ministry of Peace HQ ***The Ministry of Awesome HQ ***The Ministry of Wartime Technology HQ ***The Ministry of Morale HQ **School for Gifted Unicorns **Ivory Tower *Zebratown Landmarks *Celestian Monument *Waterfall The Everfree Forest The Everfree Forest, located in northwest Equestria, is a largely unirradiated expanse of woodland that has yet to be exposed to radiation. Despite its purity, the entire region is an abnormality, and many strange flora and fauna exist there, making it a dangerous and unpredictable trek. Post-War Settlements *The Cathedral, a modern-day structure created and occupied by Red Eye's Army. Pre-War Ruins *Zecora's Hut *Whitetail Wood Landmarks *Killing Joke Hill, a grove filled with fields of killing joke and a mutated tree dominating the center of the grove. Other Locations Landmarks *Dragon Cave Category:Locations Category:Lists